PositivityGleek
PositivityGleek aka Ainsley is a 22 year old who lives in a town just outside Glasgow, Scotland. She started vidding in July 2008 with Windows Movie Maker and is currently using Sony Vegas Pro 13. Video subjects/styles Ainsley's video's subjects vary, and more often than not she won't vid one subject twice unless she really loves them. In saying that, everything that she vids is dear to her heart or she wouldn't feel a need to vid them. She lacks inspiration a lot so usually when she vids it's because her video subject has recently inspired her to vid again (and then you won't see her for another month or so until something else comes along). Most of her videos usually include femslash as it is the subject she finds easiest to vid. Her videos usually consist of slow songs with simple editing. Occasionally, she will surprise even herself and vid a little out of her comfort zone, using more overlays and different effects but mostly she just sticks to matching the clips with the lyrics. However, her favourite style of videos to watch are fast-paced with effects and she wishes she could vid them but she just doesn't have the patience for it. What to expect She watches a lot of tv shows so you never really know what video to expect next from Ainsley but there are a few subjects that she regularly likes to vid: * Rachel&Quinn (Glee) *Ainsley's ultimate otp * Clarke&Lexa (The 100) *Ainsley's other ultimate otp * Emma&Regina (Once Upon A Time) * Root&Shaw (Person Of Interest) * Karma&Amy (Faking It) * basically LOTS of femslash ;) Active collab groups Ainsley is currently a member of five active collab groups: * VidderKru - The 100 collab (Ainsley runs this group) * GleekyCollabs2 - Glee collabs * LesbianStudios - femslash collabs * QueerKru Studios - LGBT collabs * HellSkwad - multifandom collabs Social media * Twitter * Tumblr * Facebook * Instagram * Vine * Snapchat: ainsleym23 Fun facts * The username PositivityGleek (or as it was originally, PositivityGal) came from a song from Ashley Tisdale's Headstrong album, called Positivity. At the time, Ainsley was obsessed with everything Ashley Tisdale and so wanted to include her subtly in her YouTube username. * Ainsley has had many YouTube channels; starting off as PositivityGal, then she made a second channel, ILuvConradColeby23, to upload her femslash (and Home & Away) videos to as she was still Narnia deep in the closet (so much so that even her femslash channel was named after "loving" a Home & Away actor *facepalm*) and wished to keep her channels seperate. Those channels were both shut down by copyright strikes and then became PositivityGal02 and SiophieFTW respectively. She then created a channel to upload her Glee videos to, PositivityGleek, and by April 2013, Ainsley had decided to upload ALL her videos from then on to her PositivityGleek channel. * She ran her first collab group, LimaHeightStudios, from October 2011 to July 2014. The group collectively uploaded 36 collabs but was brought to an end due to member inactivity. * She now currently runs a similar collab group, VidderKru, which now focuses on the CW show "The 100" and has been active since June 2016. * Her first ever fan video was a Doctor Who vid made on Windows Movie Maker with the song "Destination Unknown" by Alex Gaudino. You can see a clip of this, and more of her vidding journey, in this video. * She is a known tv addict. The addiction is usually brought on by a queer lady character being introduced to a series or if a celeb crush of hers is starring in the show, even a guest star, she must immediately catch up on every episode of that show. * Identifies as lesbian and came out at the age of 16 after being inspired by the Sophie/Sian storyline in Coronation Street. However, she knew she was gay at the age of 11 when she discovered Billie Piper in Doctor Who but even then could date back to having feelings for the same sex at the age of 4. If you're interested, you can find Ainsley's coming out story here. *She moved out of her parents' house in July 2012, at the age of eighteen and moved into a new house with a friend. They currently live with 5 cats: Meep, Cy, Lola, Cory and Jaco (from oldest to youngest). Cory came about a few days after the passing of Cory Monteith and Ainsley and her housemate wanted to pay tribute to him by naming their new kitten after him. *She suffers from social anxiety. *Completed 54 miles of the West Highland Way in June 2015 and raised over £1000 in sponsors for the Youth Cancer Trust in honour of her friend, Jack, who passed away in 2011.